Our Love
by Devi AF
Summary: CHAPTER 2! / Percayalah, ini cinta kita. Tulus selembut sutra. Suci sebening embun pagi. / Saat aku berharap kamu menjadi milikku. Aku tahu, ada banyak jalan berbatu untuk menggapaimu. / Cinta datang tidak peduli materi. Sekalipun melihat siapa dirimu. Tapi, cinta datang karena melihat apa isi hatimu. / Yesung—Ryeowook—YeWook—GenderSwitch! Don't Like? Don't read, please!
1. Prolog

Main Cast : Kim Ryeowook, Kim JongWoon (Yesung)

Other Cast : Bermunculan seiring berjalannya waktu *plak

Pairing : YeWook

Genre : Drama/ Romance/Angst/Friendship/Family

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Cast milik pemilik mereka masing-masing tak terkecuali cerita ini yang adalah milikku :D

Warning: Genderswitch, OOC, miss Typo(s), bahasa tak sesuai EYD, kekurangan dimana-mana, Ide pasaran, Jalan cerita yang tak teratur, dan masih perlu perbaikan disana-sini. Kesamaan semua unsur dalam Fanfiction ini murni ketidaksengajaan :) Sebuah karangan dengan tujuan menghibur, tidak ada yang lain!

Don't Like? Don't Read! Don't Bash everything!

_**Our Love**_

_Percayalah, ini cinta kita. Tulus selembut sutra. Suci sebening embun pagi._

_Saat aku berharap kamu menjadi milikku. Aku tahu, ada banyak jalan berbatu untuk menggapaimu__—__Ryeowook._

Sepasang caramel kembar itu melirik sebuah arloji berwarna ungu yang melingkar rapi di pergelangannya. Dua jarum di sana menunjukkan pukul 16.15. Kaki-kaki yang membuat dirinya terlihat tidak tinggi masih terus berjalan. Menikmati angin sore yang mulai berhembus di daerah Korea Selatan tersebut. Well, berjalan kaki sambil menikmati suasana sore itu tidak buruk, kan?

Langkahnya terhenti, ia memberhentikan diri di depan cafe yang tengah ramai di kerubuti pelanggan yang sebagian besar —dia memincingkan matanya sebentar—ah, salah bukan sebagian besar lagi tapi seluruhnya adalah kaum hawa. Pandangannya mengedar, lantas langsung tertumbu pada sebuah banner yang terpampang apik di atas pintu masuk. Setelah cukup, ia menatap serius antrian yang mulai berkurang karena antrian di depan sudah memasukkan diri ke dalam cafe.

Oh.

Gadis itu menggangguk tanpa sadar saat mulai mengerti apa yang terjadi. Kedua bahunya terangkat seolah tak peduli sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan jalan-jalan sorenya. Bukan hal yang penting, tak usah diurusi.

Tak heran juga banyak dari mereka yang mengantri. Bagaimana tidak? Banner yang berisi ajakan untuk membeli apapun di cafe itu dengan harga sekian akan mendapatkan merchandise 4Ever —Boyband asal Korea Selatan yang terdiri dari 4 Anggota— dengan Cuma-Cuma. Dan, bagi mereka yang beruntung akan mendapatkan sebuah Album Original 4Ever yang belum lama baru saja melakukan Comeback Stage. Yah, tidak perlu di tanya lagi, perempuan-perempuan korea —dari anak-anak hingga dewasa— yang tengah mengantri itu sudah pasti fans berat Boyband terkenal itu.

Hm, promo yang menarik.

A-a-a... tapi tidak untuk gadis bersurai coklat madu ini —ini warna asli rambutnya sejak ia lahir, murni tanpa cat rambut. Jika teman-teman fakultasnya begitu menggilai 4Ever maka berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya. Tidak, dia tidak membencinya. Hanya saja ia belum ada minat sedikitpun pada Boyband itu. Omong-omong, beri tanda pada kata **belum. **Karena belum bukan berarti tidak!

Tubuhnya menepi sebentar, membiarkan lewat 5 gadis yang nampaknya baru saja keluar dari cafe tadi dengan senyum cerah. Mereka berseru gembira sambil mengancung-ngancungkan kaos berwarna sapphire blue. Alisnya terangkat seraya bergumam, apa bagusnya kaos biasa seperti itu?

"Sillyehamnida, Agashi."

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari samping. Suara yang terdengar samar itu menyapa telinganya dan menariknya dari lamunan apa—bagusnya—kaos—biasa—seperti—itu? Dia terlonjak, lantas membalikkan badannya ke arah samping dengan sekali gerakan.

"Ah, nde?" Gadis itu tersenyum kikuk, sedikit malu mengingat ia tadi melamun tanpa sadar.

Seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya ternyata adalah seorang lelaki berjaket merah dengan garis hitam panjang di bagian lengan, memakai kacamata dengan masker yang semakin menutupi wajahnya. Lelaki itu menggaruk keningnya sebentar. Sementara gadis itu mengintip langit dari balik poni yang tertata rapi di depan keningnya. Sore yang cerah dengan semilir angin sore yang menyejukkan, apa udara saat ini sebegitu dinginnya hingga ia menutupi tubuhnya serapat itu?

"Apa kau bisa mengantarkanku ke hotel dekat sini. Aku... lupa arahnya."

Gadis itu terdiam sebentar, mencoba mengingat-ngingat dimana letak yang dimaksud. Kemudian ia mengangguk ketika mengingat ada hotel di bagian barat pertigaan yang ada di ujung jalan.

"Ne, kajja!"

Lelaki itu menggangguk, detik berikutnya mereka sudah berjalan berdampingan.

"Ah, matta. Siapa namamu?"

Gadis itu menoleh sebentar, kemudian tersenyum. "Ryeowook, Kim Ryeowook."

"Kamsahamnida, Ryeowook—Ssi." Lelaki itu membungkukkan badannya formal.

"Cheonmaneyo." Ryeowook tersenyum, juga menundukkan badan seperti lelaki itu.

Lelaki itu kemudian membalikkan badannya, bergegas masuk ke dalam hotel dengan terburu-buru. Menyisakan Ryeowook yang terpaku dengan mata yang menatap lekat-lekat pada punggung yang beberapa menit setelahnya sudah tak terlihat lagi. Keningnya berkerut, alih-alih begitu ia menepuk keningnya keras.

"Ah, matta! Aku lupa menanyakan siapa namanya."

Ish, bagaimana sih kau, Kim Ryeowook!

Ryeowook menghembuskan napasnya pasrah. Entahlah, selama perjalanan tadi ia sama sekali tidak berfikir untuk menanyakan nama lelaki itu, padahal lelaki itu menanyakan namanya. Ryeowook bukanlah gadis yang sok jual mahal dan dingin. Dia sebenarnya ramah, hanya saja tak tahu mengapa ia benar-benar lupa untuk sekedar bertanya tadi. Ish! Ya sudahlah, tidak penting juga.

TIN TIN TIN

"YAAAKK!"

Ryeowook menatap kesal pada taksi yang baru saja mengagetkannya. Ia menggeram, membuat wajah yang terlihat cantik—ah ani, tapi manis—ah ani, tapi imut—ah, ya sudah terserah saja asal jangan di bilang jelek— itu merah padam karenanya.

Sementara Ryeowook sibuk menggeram, seseorang gadis dengan rambutnya yang benar-benar lurus dan terurai sebahu menampakkan wajahnya dengan tanpa dosanya, seolah-olah yang barusan itu bukanlah apa-apa.

"Hehehe, Annyeong Wookie—ah."

Mata bulat Ryeowook terbelalak, mulutnya membentuk bulatan yang tidak jauh beda dengan bentuk matanya.

"Yaish! Minnie eonni?"

"Jadi, apa yang baru saja kau lakukan di hotel tadi?"

Tan Sungmin —Minnie eonni, sepupunya Ryeowook— menatap penuh selidik ke arah Ryeowook. Ryeowook yang baru saja mendudukkan dirinya di jok belakang menelan ludah. Kenapa seolah-olah dia adalah tersangka kasus pembunuhan begini?

"A-a-aku baru saja mengantar seseorang yang lupa arah kembali ke hotel."

"Siapa dia?"

"Mmm... aku juga tidak tau."

"YAK!"

Tangan mungil Ryeowook refleks menutup telinganya rapat-rapat saat Sungmin memekik kesal padanya.

"Kau ini bagamana, sih?! Untung saja ia tidak berbuat-buat yang macam-macam padamu."

Ryeowook menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal seraya meringis. Benar juga ya, bagaimana jika orang tadi adalah lelaki yang berniat jahat padanya? Ish, Ryeowook tidak berfikir sampai sejauh itu.

"Ya sudahlah, eon. Yang penting sekarang aku baik-baik saja, kan? Nah, sekarang eonni sendiri ada keperluan apa di hotel tadi, hm?

Sungmin yang semula menatap Ryeowook dengan gemas akibat kepolosan sepupunya itu kini tersenyum cerah. Senyum cerah yang berangsur-angsur berubah menjadi cengiran malu-malu. Ryeowook mengangkat alisnya sebentar, kenapa dengan sepupunya, sih?

"Aku baru saja bertemu 'Dia'" Sungmin tertunduk dengan wajah merah merona.

Dia?

Ryeowook melirik sebentar supir taksi yang nampak anteng di balik kemudinya.

Dia? Tentu saja Ryeowook tahu siapa sosok yang dimaksud, tidak perlu memutar otak untuk Ryeowook memahaminya. Gadis ini sudah paham betul mengenai inisial 'Dia' di setiap pembicaraan Sungmin. 'Dia' itu kekasih Sungmin. Kekasih yang dimana hubungan mereka dirahasiakan dari siapapun—pengecualian untuk beberapa orang terdekat Sungmin dan 'Dia'. Yah, memang harus dirahasiakan jika mereka masih ingin melihat Sungmin dalam keadaan baik-baik saja besok.

Setelahnya Gadis bermarga Kim itu mendengus, menaha tawanya. Sepupunya yang begitu dikaguminya karena sifatnya yang dewasa bisa menjadi seperti ini hanya karena membicarakan kekasihnya itu.

"Oh, begitu."

Ryeowook tersenyum maklum sebelum akhirnya melempar pandangan ke luar jendela. Pikirannya menerawang. Mengingat Sungmin Eonni, sepupunya kini sudah mempunyai kekasih sejak 4 bulan yang lalu. Yang berarti ia harus rela membagi perhatian sepupu kesayangannya itu dengan si 'Dia', meski kalau boleh jujur ia merasa sedikit tak rela.

"Ryeowook?"

"Nde?"

"Segeralah cari kekasih!"

"Eh?"

_Cinta datang tidak peduli materi. Sekalipun melihat siapa dirimu. Tapi, cinta datang karena melihat apa isi hatimu __—__Yesung._

Dengan berlari kecil, lelaki itu membuka pintu Mobil Van milik groupnya. Lantas tanpa berfikir dua kali karena dalam keadaan terburu-buru, ia mendudukkan dirinya asal di samping seseorang dengan wajah yang terhalangi sebuah komik Jepang. Jika dalam keadaan hiperbola, lelaki itu menolehkan kepalanya seolah-olah dengan gerakan slow motion bersamaan dengan bergesernya komik Jepang itu dari posisinya dengan gerakan slow motion juga.

"YAK!"

Si Onyx beradu dengan si Obsidian, menimbulkan pekikan keras dari kedua pemiliknya. Suara mereka yang biasanya dapat memukau penonton ketika di atas panggung mendadak berubah menjadi seperti pekikan seorang gadis yang melihat seseorang mengintipnya ketika mandi. Dua orang yang memang sudah berada di mobil sejak awal menutup telinga mereka bersamaan, meski faktanya mereka sama sekali tidak membuat perjanjian untuk menutup telinga bersamaan terlebih dahulu.

"Cih! Kalian berlebihan tau!"

Tak peduli suara siapa itu, kedua orang yang baru saja memekik itu mengacuhkannya dengan memposisikan tubuh mereka ke depan, ke arah supir. Berbalik dengan bersamaan, memekik bersamaan, dan melihat satu sama lain juga dengan bersamaan, benar-benar sehati bukan?

"Hyung, bagaimana dengan jalan-jalan soremu?" Yunho, salah satu yang sudah duduk di jok belakang mencondongkan tubuhnya.

Si pemilik obsidian itu menoleh sedikit ke arah belakang, lantas mengedikkan bahunya dengan acuh. "Begitulah."

"Apa hyung mendapatkan gadis cantik? Paling tidak satu yang menarik perhatianmu." Yunho bertanya antusias.

Lagi-lagi hanya kedua bahu yang terangkat acuh sebagai responnya, "tidak ada."

"Yaish, Hyung! Apa benar-benar tidak ada wanita yang menari perhatianmu di dunia ini?" Kali ini Changmin, sosok yang duduk disamping Yunho. Tangannya mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Hei, siapa yang bermasalah siapa yang frustasi? Aneh.

"Bagaimana dengan Yoona SNSD?" Yunho semakin mencondongkan wajahnya, menempatkan wajahnya tepat di samping kanan wajah datar Yesung yang mengarah lurus ke depan.

"Tidak."

"Yuri SNSD?"

"Tidak."

"Luna F(x)?" Changmin nampaknya juga tertarik, ia kini ikut-ikutan mencondongkan tubuhnya dengan posisi wajah yang miring di samping kiri Yesung, matanya memincing seolah-olah dialah Sherlock Holmes yang tengah memecahkan sebuah teka-teki di balik wajah Yesung.

"Tidak."

"Hyorin Sistar?"

"Juga tidak."

"YAISHHH!" Changmin dan Yunho berseru frustasi, dengan tubuh yang mereka hempaskan ke sandaran jok secara bersamaan. Well, lagi-lagi kompak.

"Apa hyung benar-benar tidak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta pada wanita, huh?"

"Aku saja yang lebih muda darimu sudah merasakan jatuh cinta berkali-kali, Hyung." Changmin berujar bangga, dia tersenyum sumringah. Entahlah, ketika mengatakannya yang terlintas di pikirannya adalah seorang anggota GirlBand asal China itu.

"Mungkin karena Yesung Hyung seorang Gay." Pemilik Onyx yang kini kembali berkutat dengan komiknya menyeletuk asal. Niat awal hanya ingin bercanda, tapi mulut pedasnya yang tidak menggunakan nada bercanda itu membuat dua orang yang duduk di jok belakang menatap penuh selidik pada Yesung.

Sementara Yesung sendiri terdiam sesaat memikirkan kata-kata sosok di sebelahnya. Benarkah dia Gay? Memang sih, Yesung akui sejak ia debut, ia belum pernah merasakan perasaan berlebihan pada teman-teman terdekatnya, bahkan teman wanitanya yang dari golongan artis papan atas—yang tentunya cantik punya. Kecuali itu...

SRET

Yesung mengangkat wajahnya dengan cepat, lantas membalikkan badannya. Awalnya wajahnya datar, namun perlahan seringaian mengerikan dengan aura aneh di sekitarnya mulai memenuhi Mobil Van itu. Yunho dan Changmin meneguk ludahnya, sarat akan kengerian. Dalam hati mereka menyesal telah membiarkan Yesung melihat seringaian Evil milik Kyuhyun dengan intesitas yang bisa dikatakan hampir setiap hari, wajar saja mereka kan teman sekamar di Dorm tempat mereka tinggal. Demi karir mereka yang tengah naik daun, seringaian itu serupa 99,9% dengan seringaian Kyuhyun yang kini nampak lebih memfokuskan diri pada bacaan di tangannya.

"Kalau aku bilang aku ini memang Gay, kalian mau apa?"

"MWO?!"

Ini mengerikan!

To Be Continued

Annyeong! ^^

Na neun Devi Imnida :)

Seorang reader maniak yang mencoba menjadi seorang author disini :)

Masih pemula, garis bawahi _**pemula**_ di FFn ini :)

Sebenarnya, aku ini pernah menjadi author dari FF Indonesia :)

Cuma ya gitu, masih pemula xD Hehehe

Cerita ini adalah remake dari FF Indonesia yang pernah kubuat. Berinisiatif untuk meremake waktu aku lagi iseng ngobrak-ngabrik folder di komputer, FF ini terlantar berbulan-bulan, dan dari pada terbuang percuma aku memutuskan untuk meremakenya :D

Dan ya! Beginilah hasilnya :) Masih banyak kekurangan dimana-mana, jadi harap maklum u,u

So, karena aku pemula aku masih butuh bimbingan dari para senior disini :) Mohon bantuannya ^^

Reader yang baik adalah reader yang meninggalkan jejaknya setelah membaca. So, mind to leave your review? :')

Sincerely...

Devi AF


	2. Chapter 1

Cast :

Kim Ryeowook (20 tahun)

Kim Jongwoon aka Yesung (23 tahun)

Tan Sungmin (21 tahun)

Kim Kibum (20 tahun)

Kim Kibum aka Key (20 tahun)

Cho Kyuhyun (20 tahun)

Shim Changmin (20 tahun)

Jung Yunho (21 tahun)

Lee Hyukjae (21 tahun)

Lee Donghae (21 tahun)

Kim Shindong (43 tahun)

And other cast yang bermunculan seiring berjalannya waktu *plak-_-

Genre : Drama/ Romance/Angst/Friendship/Family

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Cast milik pemilik mereka masing-masing tak terkecuali cerita ini yang adalah milikku :D

A/N : Maaf untuk pengetikkan yang kacau di prolog u,u Sejujurnya, aku sudah memberi tanda pemisah paragraf, tapi mungkin ada sedikit trouble dari pihak ffn-nya, jadilah tanda pemisah paragrafnya hilang-_- Maaf ya, dan kalau itu terjadi lagi di chap ini, tolong beri pemakluman :')

Warning: Genderswitch, OOC, miss Typo(s), bahasa tak sesuai EYD, kekurangan dimana-mana, Ide pasaran, Jalan cerita yang kacau, dan masih perlu perbaikan disana-sini. Kesamaan semua unsur dalam Fanfiction ini murni ketidaksengajaan :) Sebuah karangan dengan tujuan menghibur, tidak ada yang lain!

**Don't Like?**

** Don't Read! Don't Bash everything!**

.

.

Part 1

.

.

Malam ini tak berawan, sang dewi malam nampak bertengger anggun dalam bakcground hitam di atas sana. Bersama pasukan bintangnya, mereka menguasai malam dengan sinar yang mereka miliki, seolah-olah tak boleh ada yang mengusik. Semilir angin berhembus di bawahnya, menyapa lembut berbagai macam objek yang bisa mereka sapa.

Semilir angin itu sampai pada sebuah kamar bercat ungu muda, menyapa pemiliknya yang tengah asyik bersandar di kusen jendela, bersama sebuah novel yang dipegangnya, ia menikmati indahnya malam sambil membaca.

Ada sosok lain di sana, gadis bermarga Tan yang tengah tengkurap menghadap ke arah yang berlawanan dengan kepala ranjang, di depannya ada sebuah radio mini yang menyala dalam volume yang terbilang keras. Matayang serupa mata serigala itu terpejam, memfokuskan diri pada suara-suara yang tertangkap telingnya.

"Wookie-ah, malam ini aku menginap, ya?" Matanya yang terpejam itu akhirnya terbuka, Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya menghadap jendela, tepat dimana Ryeowook sedang membaca.

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk sekilas, terlalu merepotkan jika harus menoleh juga. Ingat, dia sedang fokus membaca.

"Ah, 4Ever!" Sungmin memekik girang, membuyarkan fokus membaca seorang Kim Ryeowook yang kini tengah menatap Sungmin dengan menggurutu.

Sungmin tak peduli, ia kini kembali memejamkan matanya, mengacuhkan Ryeowook yang masih menggurutu. Iris caramel itu berputar dengan sebal sebelum akhirnya Ryeowook mendengus. Sungmin yang tadi heboh memasuki kamarnya setelah makan malam —kalau disebut menumpang bisa saja, hanya saja terlalu aneh jika dibilang menumpang makan malam di rumah sepupunya sendiri. Tak tahu apa tujuannya, yang Ryeowook lihat hanya sosok Sungmin yang tergesa-gesa mengambil Radio milik Ryeowook, kemudian membawanya ke atas ranjang Ryeowook tanpa permisi. Barulah setelah itu Sungmin menjelaskan bahwa 4Ever, Boyband yang disukainya menjadi _Guest Star _di salah satu stasiun Radio malam ini.

"Kau aneh, eonni! Menjadi penggemar dari boyband kekasihmu sendiri, eoh?" Ryeowook mencibir, kini tatapannya sudah kembali tertumbu pada novelnya lagi.

Sungmin tampak kalem menanggapinya, matanya masih terpejam, terlalu sayang terbuka kalau hanya untuk melihat wajah Ryeowook yang sedang menggerutu. "Ada yang salah dengan itu, Kim Ryeowook?"

Ryeowook membalasnya dengan mendecih. Kemudian ia mencoba menyusun fokus membacanya lagi yang tadi sempat hancur karena pekikan indah dari mulut dengan bibir berbentuk huruf M itu. Mencoba menulikan pendengarannya dari suara Radio yang rasanya semakin terdengar keras.

**_'Kurasa banyak wanita yang mengantri untuk menjadi kekasih dari kalian. Ah, adakah type wanita impian kalian?'_**

**_'Tentu saja ada, mau mendengarnya?'_**

Suara-suara radio yang terdengar mengganggu bagi Ryeowook menyelonong masuk satu persatu ke dalam telinganya. Ryeowook yang berusaha mencoba fokus memejamkan matanya sejenak, kemudian terbuka dan mencoba fokus kembali.

**_'Kurasa Yesung Hyung punya selera yang bagus. Bagaimana jika Yesung Hyung duluan yang memulainya?"_**

**_'Yak! Kenapa harus aku?'_**

**_'Karena kau leader, Hyung.'_**

Terdengar gemeletuk gigi yang nampak kesal dari pemiliknya. Sial! Ryeowook sulit sekali mencoba fokus setelah Sungmin memekik tadi, ditambah lagi suara Radio dengan volume yang tak dapat di toleransi lagi untuk Ryeowook pribadi. Sekalipun berhasil membaca satu paragraf, beberapa detik berikutnya pasti akan buyar lagi.

**_'Rrr... type wanita idamanku cukup sederhana. Wanita imut dengan mata seperti kucing dan bisa menghargai waktu pribadiku.'_**

Novel yang tidak terlalu tebal itu tertutup keras, menimbulkan suara berdebam yang tentunya kalah dengan volume radio di depan Sungmin. Ryeowook memalingkan muka ke luar jendela dengan tangan yang menutup rapat telinganya. Di atas sana, Ryeowook mendapati taburan bintang yaang berkedip nakal dengan cahaya bulan yang kini dalam bentuk setengah lingkaran, seolah-olah bulan itu tengah menertawakan sosok Ryeowook yang kini menatapnya dengan kening mengkerut.

Hei, apa ada yang lucu?

.

.

xxxOOOxxx

.

.

"Kamsahamnida Noona, Hyung dan para staff lainnya."

Yesung, Yunho, Kyuhyun dan Changmin membungkuk hormat secara bersamaan seraya berterima kasih. Setelah itu mereka mulai beranjak pergi keluar dengan sesekali melambaikan tangan pada beberapa staaff yang masih menatap kepergian mereka.

Hari ini 4Ever memiliki 3 kegiatan, sesuai dengan jadwal yang diberikan manager mereka. Pagi hari yang dimulai dengan pertemuan di Gedung Management untuk membahas konsep Konser mereka di Seoul yang akan di selenggarakan mendatang, setelah itu mereka berlatih ringan sebagai permulaan. Siangnya, mereka memiliki waktu sejam untuk istirahat, lalu disambung dengan pemotretan di sebuah hotel . Dan ditutup dengan menjadi _Guest Star_ di sebuah stasiun Radio ternama di Seoul.

Mereka masih saja menebar senyum, seolah-olah tubuh mereka sudah diatur untuk tidak merasa lelah. Asal tahu saja, jadwal yang serasa ingin mencekik mereka adalah teman mereka sejak debut. Sebenarnya, mereka juga manusia yang pasti merasakan apa itu namanya lelah. Tapi, bukankah ini resiko menjadi lakon dalam dunia Entertainer, membuat jutaan penggemar di luar sana bahagia. Ya, semua pilihan punya resiko.

Yesung menghela napas, sekedar mengusir lelah yang mulai bergelayut dalam tubuhnya. Membayangkan ranjangnya yang hangat, membuat dirinya sangat berharap dengan sekali pejaman mata, Yesung sudah bisa sampai di dorm. Ck, sayangnya itu terlalu mustahil Kim Jong Woon.

Langkahnya terhenti, mata obsidian itu melirik dengan ekor matanya, lantas setelahnya menghadapkan tubuhnya ke belakang, tepat ke arah dua orang yang menatapnya takut-takut. Yunho dan Changmin mengambil satu langkah ke belakang, mencoba menjaga jarak dengan Yesung.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Yesung dengan intonasi yang datar.

Yunho mundur sekali lagi, begitu juga dengan Changmin.

"Kau Gay Hyung, aku tidak mau dekat-dekat denganmu."

Yunho menggeleng tegas, dan mendapat anggukan persetujuan dari Changmin.

Changmin dan Yunho maju untuk melangkah, namun tidak lupa mengambil langkah ke kiri untuk tetap menjaga jarak dengan Yesung. "Aku masih menyukai perempuan cantik di luar sana, Hyung."

Yesung sendiri menatap dua makhluk bodoh —menurut Yesung— yang mulai masuk ke dalam mobil dengan ternganga. Sungguh tak habis difikir, perkataannya tadi sore mereka anggap adalan sebuah pernyataan yang mengandung fakta. Sedikit terkekeh Yesung, sebelum akhirnya ikut masuk ke dalam.

"Dengarkan aku, Yunho... Changmin... nae sarang."

Mereke mendelik menatap Yesung yang kini menghadap ke belakang, ke arah Yunho dan Changmin.

"Sudah ku bilang kau Gay, Hyung." Sela Kyuhyun cepat sebelum akhirnya memejamkan matanya dengan earphone yang menyumpal telinganya.

"Diamlah, Kyu." Yesung menjeda sebentar, lantas menatap kembali dua makhluk yang melihatnya dengan pandangan horor. "HAHAHA, Aku hanya bercanda. Hei, santai saja. Aku ini normal!"

"Jinjja?" Changmin berseru, tubuhnya tersentak ke depan, menatap Yesung dengan binar-binar kebahagiaan.

Yesung mengangguk dengan tersenyum tipis. Tubuhnya kini sudah menghadap ke depan lagi, dia menatap Kyuhyun sebentar. Setelahnya, Yesung berniat mengikuti jejak Kyuhyun, mencoba tertidur dengan mendengarkan musik melalui Earphone.

"Lagi pula aku sedang tertarik dengan seorang wanita saat ini."

Kini, Yunho yang tersentak. Ia memajukan tubuhnya, mendekat ke kepala Yesung yang terlihat menyembul dari balik kursi depan. Matanya ikut berbinar-binar dengan sering napas lega yang terhela. Ternyata, Yesung Hyung bukanlah seorang Gay.

"Siapa wanita itu, Hyung?"

Yesung masih menangkap jelas suara Yunho, sebelum akhirnya intro sebuah lagu mulai mengalun. Tanpa mereka tahu, Yesung menyeringai puas.

"Aku tertarik dengan Ummaku."

"HAH?!"

Dan sebelum menidurkan diri, Yesung terkekeh jahil.

.

.

xxxOOOxxx

.

.

"Huahhh."

Ryeowook merenggangkan otot-otot tangannya yang lumayan terasa pegal sehabis mencatat beberapa materi penting di bukunya. Pandangannya mengedar, menyapu seluruh bagian ruang kelasnya. Yah, seperti biasa, ada yang berbincang-bincang, tertawa lepas di sela-sela perbincangan mereka, ada yang berdandan —ini sudah biasa dilakukan teman wanitanya, bahkan terkadang ada dosen pun mereka menyempatkan diri untuk berdandan, contoh kecilnya seperti merapikan poni hingga tertata begitu rapi—, ada yang sibuk dengan Handphone dan Gadget, dan ada pula yang nampak sibuk di balik buku tebal yang berdiri tegak di atas meja —Ryeowook berani bertaruh mereka yang menyembunyikan wajah di balik buku itu sama sekali tidak sedang membaca, melainkan...tidur. Hah! Sudah biasa, seperti inilah keadaan kelasnya ketika Dosen yang mengajar tidak bisa mengajar karena ada keperluan lain.

Meski materi hari ini tidak sepenuhnya tercatat semua oleh Ryeowook, setidaknya Ryeowook masih terbilang rajin jika harus di bandingkan dengan dua sahabatnya yang tengah berbincang-bincang sok serius di belakangnya.

Ekor mata Ryeowook melirik sebentar ke bangku di sebelah, Taemin si pemiliknya, sedang memunggunginya, nampak berbincang-bincang dengan Minho, namjachingunya. Alih-alih melirik, Ryeowook langsung membalik badan ke arah belakang, berniat melihat dua gadis yang sepertinya sibuk sendiri.

"Hei, Kibum! Apa mataku sudah seperti mata kucing?"

"Uhm... coba bulatkan sedikit lagi, Key-ah."

Alis bak semut beriring itu terangkat tinggi, menatap bingung pada dua gadis yang saling berhadapan.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan, eoh?"

Kibum dan Key menoleh bersamaan dengan mendelik kita keduanya mendapati Ryeowook yang berseru. Telunjuk Kibum tertempel di depan bibirnya, sementara Key hanya menatap Ryeowook dengan mata yang berkata : Diam-dan-dengarkan!

"Kita sedang melancarkan misi kita, Ryeowookie." Kibum berbisik nyaris tak terdengar. Lagi-lagi Ryeowook menaikkan alisnya.

"He? Misi apa?"

Key dengan tergesa menarik Ryeowook dan membekap mulutnya dengan mata melotot tegas. Kibum nampak kalem melihat Ryeowook yang tidak bisa diam, mencoba melepaskan bekapan Key yang nampaknya tidak bisa dibilang bekapan lembut.

"Jangan keras-keras, Wookie!"

Ryeowook langsung meraup udara sebanyak yang ia bisa ketika Key menjauhkan tangannya dari mulut dengan bibir kecil nan tipis itu. Lalu, setelah laju napasnya mulai normal, ia men-deathglare Key, tidak terima.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan Kim Kibum?"

"Memangnya apa?"

Kedua gadis itu menyahut kalem secara bersamaan, tidak peduli dengan Ryeowook yang mendelik. Baiklah, nama mereka berdua memang sama-sama Kim Kibum —itulah mengapa Key mengganti nama panggilnya. Oke, sepertinya Ryeowook salah bicara.

Ryeowook mendengus, "Maksudku, apa yang kau lakukan Key-ah?"

"Sudahlah, Ryeowook. Daripada marah-marah terus, lebih baik kau ikut membantu dalam misi kita?"Kibum menyela sebelum Key sempat membalas perkataan Ryeowook. Tangannya bergerak, memberi kode untuk merapatkan posisi duduk di antara mereka bertiga.

"Misi apa?"

"Katakan dulu mau atau tidak?"

"Yaish! Mana bisa begitu?"

Seperti halnya membalik tangan, dengan mudahnya dua gadis dengan nama yang sama itu langsung menghujami Ryeowook dengan tatapan memelas andalan mereka, tanpa perlu repot-repot. Key dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar dan berkedip-kedip imut. Sedangkan Kibum, dengan Eye-Smile dan senyumnya yang —oke, Ryeowook akui— sangatlah manis.

Hah! Ryeowook menghela napas berat, kalau sudah begini, sebesar apapun rasa kesal Ryeowook, ia tetap tidak bisa menolak. Kim Ryeowook terlalu baik untuk kedua sahabatnya.

"Ne ne, baiklah. Sekarang katakan misi apa itu?"

Senyum Key dan Kibum terkembang, lantas mereka memeluk Ryeowook dengan begitu semangat, tidak peduli dengan kemungkinan Ryeowook akan mati karena sesak.

Perlahan posisi yang terlihat rapat itu berangsur-angsur merenggang, mereka kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing. "Nanti kuberi tau, tapi tidak untuk sekarang, arraseo?" kali ini Key yang bicara, kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada.

Mata bulat milik Ryeowook memincing, menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan penuh peringatan tegas.

"Hei! Tapi, jangan macam-macam!"

Key dan Kibum saling berpandangan dalam diam, seolah-olah mereka berbicara melalui telepati khayalan mereka. Detik berikutnya berlalu, dua gadis cantik itu menyeringai penuh arti, kemudian mengangguk tanpa melihat Ryeowook.

Tubuh mungil itu bergidik ngeri, ia menelan ludah lamat-lamat. Sejujurnya, Ryeowook berfirasat buruk untuk ini.

.

.

xxxOOOxxx

.

.

Memiliki sebuah Cafe dengan menu berbahan dasar Strawberry ciptaannya sendiri adalah keinginan terbesar seorang Kim Ryeowook sejak kecil. Selain bercita-cita menjadi Dokter Ahli Gizi, tentu saja. Dan sudah hampir dua tahun yang lalu, dengan modal awal dari sang Ayah, Ryeowook berhasil mewujudkan keinginannya itu. Cafe yang terletak di daerah dekat rumahnya itu ia beri nama : Strawberry Cafe. Dengan koki utama dirinya sendiri lalu dibantu Sungmin dan beberapa koki lainnya, ia menjalankan usahanya itu bersama para pegawai yang mendaftarkan diri bekerja di Cafe barunya kala itu.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan sebelum atau sesudah pergi ke kampus bagi Ryeowook untuk menyempatkan diri bekerja di Cafenya sendiri. Ingat, dia kan juga koki utama.

Kaki Ryeowook melangkah masuk ke dalam Cafe dengan nuansa pink dimana-mana, yang perlu kalian tahu, itu semua hasil dekorasi seni dari sepupunya, Tan Sungmin. Secara garis besarnya tentang Strawberry Cafe adalah dinding dengan warna _Soft Pink _dan hiasan buah strawberry yang indah di pandang. Meja dengan permukaan berbentuk buah Strawberry, dengan marmer dibawahnya yang berwarna senada dengan dindingnya. Di setiap sudut ruangan, ada aroma Strawberry dengan harum yang begitu lembut.

Ryeowook tersenyum pada Donghae yang berdiri di belakang meja kasir, menyapanya dengan lambaian ringan. Pandangannya mengedar, dan keningnya langsung membentuk 3 lipatan ketika mendapati dua pegawainya yang sibuk sendiri di salah satu meja pengunjung.

"Yak! Minnie! Minggirlah sedikit, aku kan juga ingin lihat."

"Ish, cerewet sekali kau, Hyukkie. Biarkan aku melihat lebih dulu."

"Andwae, aku juga ingin lihat!"

"Ish, jinjja! Mengalahlah sesekali, Hyukkie!"

Samar-samar terdengar perdebatan tidak penting dari dua pegawai yang nampak tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya. Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangan menjadi ke arah Donghae. "Apa yang mereka lakukan, Oppa?"

Donghae menghela napas jengah, lantas menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa pink berkapasitas 3 orang di belakangnya.

"Kau tau, Ryeowookie? Tadi siang mereka pergi ke Cafe yang tengah mengadakan promo besar-besaran. Kau tau cafe yang menjanjikan merchandise 4Ever pagi pembelinya dan satu album 4Ever bagi yang beruntung? Ya, mereka ke sana. Dan saat kembali mereka memekik gembira dan mengatakan mereka beruntung telah mendapatkan album 4Ever. Ish, jinjja!"

Ryeowook tercengang sebentar, kemudian ikut mendudukkan diri di samping Donghae. "Mereka itu...benar-benar!"

Posisi sofa yang disamping meja kasir membuat mereka berdua bisa lebih jelas melihat Sungmin dan Eunhyuk yang masih sibuk berebut benda persegi dalam genggaman yang berpindah-pindah. Ryeowook sedikit heran dengan mereka berdua, kenapa harus berebut? Bukankah lebih nyaman jika melihat berdua dengan bersamaan? Ckck dua Eonninya itu terkadang bisa kekanak-kanakkan juga.

"Ryeowookie!"

"Ah... Shindong Samchon? Annyeong~"

Ryeowook berdiri, lantas langsung menghamburkan diri pada pelukan Lelaki dengan tubuh berisi yang berstatus sebagai adik Ayahnya.

"Kemana Nari Imo dan Henly?" Tanya Ryeowook setelah melepas pelukannya.

"Nari sedang menyiapkan makan malam sedangkan Henly masih dalam perjalanan pulang sekolah. Ah, iya, Samchon pesan menu kesukaan Henly, ne? Tadi Henly berpesan padaku untuk membelikannya."

Ryeowook mengangguk, kemudian ke dapur sebentar untuk menyuruh koki yang lain membuatnya.

Shindong mendudukkan tubuhnya tepat di sebelah Donghae yang kini tersenyum ramah padanya. Shindong membalasnya, namun matanya tak urung menatap Donghae dari atas sampai bawah dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Tunggu sebentar, ne Samchon?" Ryeowook tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu dapur, kemudian ia berjalan untuk mendudukkan diri di samping Donghae.

"Ryeowookie, apa ini namjachingumu?" Tanya Shindong dengan ingin tahu.

Donghae yang merasa namanya disebut menoleh dengan senyum maklum.

Sementara Tubuh mungil itu tersentak dengan mulut menganga. Iris caramel itu mengarah pada Shindong dengan tatapan tak habis fikir. Bagaimana bisa Donghae adalah kekasihnya? Tentu saja bukan! Kalaupun memang bisa, Ryeowook akan menolak dengan senang hati. Donghae kan kekasihnya Eunhyuk. Bisa habis tak bersisa Ryeowook di tangan gadis manis itu jika benar-benar terjadi.

"Tentu saja bukan, Samchon."

"Eh kupikir dia namjachingumu, Ryeowook. Lalu dimana namjachingumu?"

"Eh?"

.

.

xxxOOOxxx

.

.

"MWO?!"

Suara sopran itu memekik kencang dengan mata terbelalak. Sementara dua orang lainnya hanya tersenyum dengan tampang memohon yang lagi-lagi, mengetuk hati Ryeowook untuk menurutinya.

Disinilah ketiga gadis itu berada, dirumah Key. Membicarakan misi yang benar-benar membuat Ryeowook menyesal akan keputusannya kemarin. Misi yang dimaksud adalah, masuk ke dalam dorm dimana Boyband yang begitu di kagumi Key dan Kibum tinggal. Dengan bantuan Siwon —Kekasih Kibum yang merupakan keponakan dari manager 4Ever— Kibum bilang misinya kali ini mendekati persentase sempurna untuk keberhasilannya. Meski begitu, Kibum bilang juga bahwa Siwon menyuruh mereka untuk menyamar menjadi laki-laki. Kalian tahu? Paparazzi bisa berada dimana saja dan kapan saja. Jika paparazzi melihat 3 gadis asing di dorm yang dihuni artis-atis terkenal, bisa dipastikan saat itu juga mereka akan menjadi santapan ganas para sasaeng fans. Mengerikan!

"Bukankah ini tak jauh beda dengan sasaeng fans, huh? Mengerikan!" Ryeowook masih mencoba untuk membuat dua sahabatnya agar mengurungkan misi konyol mereka.

Kibum mengedikkan bahu, acuh. "Kurasa berbeda, kalau sasaeng fans itu benar-benar mengerikan. Sedangkan kita tidak semengerikan itu. Hanya bertemu dan melakukan hal-hal wajar yang dilakukan seorang fans pada idolanya. Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Andwae! Aku tidak mau!"

"Ayolah Ryeowookie~" Key berbicara dengan suara lemah yang dibuat mendayu, menimbulkan kesan memohon yang, tentu saja menjadi senjata andalannya meluluhkan Ryeowook.

Baiklah mungkin menyamar bukan pilihan yang buruk, tapi tidak dengan menjadi laki-laki. Apalagi harus menjadi... Office Boy.

"Apa harus begini?" Ryeowook mengerang dengan wajah nelangsa. Yang justru diberi anggukan pasti dari Key dan Kibum.

"Tentu saja, aku dan Kibum juga begitu. Ayolah, Wookie, sekali ini saja. Lagipula, jarang-jarang mereka punya waktu relax di dorm seperti hari ini. Kesempatan tidak datang dua kali, Ryeowookie." Key menempel manja pada Ryeowook, kedua tangannya ditangkupkan satu sama lain di depan wajanya yang memohon dengan kedipan imut. Hah! Bukankah sudah dibilang, Ryeowook terlalu baik untuk kedua sahabatnya.

Iris caramel itu bergerak-gerak gelisah, mengalihkan pandangan kemanapun asal tidak melihat dua pasang mata yang berkilat memohon. Ini gila! Ryeowook merasa dua sahabatnya benar-benar di luar batas normal.

Beberapa menit berselang, Ryeowook memasang wajah pasrah, "Arraseo."

Dan kemudian langsung disambut pelukan antusias dari Key.

"Baiklah, Siwon Oppa juga bilang padaku, agar nanti tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan, kita bertiga harus berpencar dan bertemu kembali di lantai 11."

Ryeowook menunduk, matanya memandang horor pada seragam Office Boy dalam pangkuannya, juga tidak lupa wig dengan model rambut seperti lak-laki. Dengan pasrah dan secuil ketidakrelaan ia mendengar apapun yang Kibum katakan. Tidak lupa ia memanjatkan do'a berkali-kali.

Semoga semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

xxxOOOxxx

.

.

Huh!

Dia mendengus kesal. Seseorang bertubuh mungil, berseragam Office Boy berjalan dengan linglung di koridor yang nampak lenggang itu. Kepalanya menoleh ke depan dan ke belakang berkali-kali. Dalam hati ia merutuk berkali-kali. Kibum bohong! Dia bilang jalan menuju dorm 11 itu mudah. Hanya tinggal ke lantai dasar, dan menaiki lift langsung tiba di lantai 11. Apa nyatanya? Untuk menemukan Liftnya saja Ryeowook kerepotan. Salahkan saja Key yang menyuruhnya masuk lewat pintu yang ada di basement, tempat parkir.

Ryeowook berhenti sejenak dengan kepala yang menunduk, melepas genggamannya pada ember dan alat mengepel yang sedari tadi ia bawa, kata Kibum sebagai properti agar tidak dicurigai. Kepala dengan wig model rambut laki-laki itu mendongak, dan hampir saja ia memekik girang jika saja dia tidak segera sadar dengan situasi sekarang. Di depan sana, pintu lift yang sedari tadi ia cari ditemukannya juga. Matanya berbinar dan kemudian langsung berlari untuk menghampirinya.

Tangan mungil Ryeowook menekan salah satu tombol di samping pintu lift. Yang kemudian, ia mengambil jarak beberapa langkah dari pintu lift untuk menunggu pintu lift terbuka. Syukurlah, ia bisa bernapas lega sekarang.

Rasanya, Ryeowook sangat ingin segera tiba di lantai 11. Keinginannya untuk memukul Kibum dan Key benar-benar sampai puncaknya. Ia merasa sebal pada keduanya, padahal kan yang ingin bertemu Idolanya hanya Kibum dan Key. Kenapa dia harus direpotkan juga? Ya, walau bagaimanapun, Ryeowook tetap tidak bisa marah pada keduanya dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Ryeowook benar-benar menyayangi Kibum dan Key.

Terlalu lama, Ryeowook mengangkat wajahnya dengan jengah ketika mendapati pintu lift tidak kunjung terbuka. Ia melirik sebentar pada sebuah layar kecil di samping pintu lift. Hah, ternyata liftnya masih berada di lantai 9. Masih terlalu lama.

Iris mata Ryeowook membulat dengan perlahan ketika ia mendapati sebuah bayangan di depannya, Bayangan yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya, itu artinya pemilik bayangan itu sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Dan benar saja, samar-samar Ryeowook mendengar derap langkah yang semakin terdengar mendekat.

Orang itu semakin mendekat. Dengan berbekal rasa penasaran, Ryeowook berniat membalik badan ke arah belakang dengan tergesa. Seharusnya tubuhnya saja yang berbalik, tidak perlu 'properti' yang ia bawa turut dibawa berbalik. Apa Ryeowook tidak berfikir bahwa bisa saja gagang pada alat mengepel itu—

PRAANNGG

—menyenggol sesuatu yang akhirnya terjatuh.

Mata bulat Ryeowook melebar, mulutnya terbuka tak kalah lebar. Dengan cepat ia mendongakkan kepalanya, bermaksud untuk melihat sosok di depannya.

"Ah, Mianhamnida, Mianhamnida, Tuan. Sekali lagi, Mianhamnida. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Sungguh aku tid—" Ryeowook seketika terdiam dengan wajah yang perlahan memujat.

Ketika menyamar, sejatinya kita juga menyamarkan segala sesuatu yang mencurigakan dalam diri, bukan? Termasuk suara, bukan begitu? Dan Oh, bodohnya Ryeowook melupakan itu, ia lupa untuk mengubah suara murni khas perempuannya menjadi...setidaknya lebih berat layaknya laki-laki.

Mata setajam elang di depan Ryeowook memincing. Iris obsidian itu bergerak memperhatikan sosok mungil yang tengah menunduk tersebut. Tatapannya tajam, penuh selidik.

"Kau...?"

GLUK

"Siapa kau?"

O-ow...

.

.

_Terkadang, yang sederhana bisa menjadi awal dari yang istimewa._

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

**_Reply :_**

**Kim Jongmi : **Emang kalau Yesung gay kenapa, eon? /digampar/ hehehe sudah update ya eon :p wkwkw Aku menunggu update-anmu :3

**MinKu Odawara : **Jadi kalo nggak ada changmin nggak direview gitu, eon? -_- wkwkwk Aku juga KyuWook akut kok wkwkw xD tapi ya tetep menggilai YeWook juga X3 Eoh, jinjja? Bagaimana kalau Ryeowook dipasangkan denganku? ._. wkwkw STILL-nya jangan lupa update :p syalalala~

**luce della vita : **Hiyaaaaaa jangan nangis ingus(?) /sodorin tisu/ YOSHHH Yewook shipper \m/ /ikutan angkat banner/ :D

**viiaRyeosom**: Eonni baik karena aku juga baik(?) Hallo eon :D Tadinya mau Kyuwook tapi ya begitulah aku menghormati pair official :) lagi juga aku bimbang kalau disuruh milih antara Yewook atau Kyuwook kyaaaa mereka favorite ku X3 /di bekep/ Iya dong ganteng kalau cantik kan Sulli ;3 (ini apa maksudnya-_- *plak) Ah, jinjja? Ada typo tau eon :p terimakasih sarannya eonni ;) Dan untuk eonni...jangan lupa update ff mu ya :p wkwkwk

**choi Ryeosomnia : **Yesung kan memang artis eon ._.V wkwkwk iya dan jangan lupa ff yewookmu diupdate :p

**ryeofha2125 : **Yewook? Mungkin iya, mungkin juga tidak '-' /di gampar/ Hahaha jangan ditunggu, menunggu itu nggak enak loh :p wkwkwk

bluerose : Mungkin iya, mungkin juga tidak '-' /di gampar/ Hahaha silahkan tebak-tebakan sendiri :p HOHOHO

**Kim Sooyeon : **No! Wookie sama diriku :p memangnya kalau yesung gay kenapa ? /di gampar/ wkwkwk liat aja nanti, semua terungkap seiring berjalannya waktu wkwkwk XD

Lilili : Yewook? Mungkin iya, mungkin juga tidak '-' /di gampar/ Hahaha liat aja nanti :p muehehehe

**kryopryeong : **Yesung nggak pernah bercanda, dia mah serius mulu :p wkwkw aniyooo pokoknya liat ceritanya aja aku malas menjabarkan /di gampar/ wkwkwk XD

flowwookie : Jinjjayo? Ah tidak kok :)

YeWook Aegya : Yesung nggak pernah bercanda loh, dia mah serius mulu :p wkwkwk Nggak ada ending, kan kisah di antara yewook nggak pernah berakhir XP *eaaa wkwkwk Jinjja? Ada typo tau :p hahaha nggak pa-pa panjang, sampe tanganmu keritingpun juga nggak pa-pa *plak Wohohoho

Nuryewookie : Untuk umur, sudah diberitahu di atas ya :) Em... entahlah silahkan dirimu bermain tebak-tebakan sendiri soal ff ini karena aku pun juga nggak tau *plak wkwkwk Salam kenal juga ;;) /bow/

**dwiihae** : Sudah dilanjut ya :)

**niisaa9**** : **Sudah dilanjut ya :)

Yulia CloudSomnia : Jinjja? Ah tidak kok :) Sudah dilanjut ya :)

YEWOOKAEGYA******: **Jinjja? Ah tidak kok :) Sudah dilanjut ya :) Devi imnida, bangapta chingu ;;)

cloud prince : Annyeong aini^^ Aku juga yewook shipper. Bangapta ;;) Jinjja? Ah tidak kok :) Jangan memuji kaya begitu, aku nosebleed nih *plak* wkwkwk untuk author pemula macam aku ini belum pantes dipuji muehehehe Soal yesung atau bukan, silahkan tebak-tebakan sendiri :p HOHOHO Yesung cepet tua satu group sama dua setan dan satu penolong yang nyerempet-nyerempet(?) jadi setan juga garagara dua magnae itu HUAHAHAHA XD Iya, ini sudah dilanjut :) Aniyo, gwaenchana ;;) Aku seneng kok dipanggil devi, jangan panggil author-_-

**EternalClouds2421**** : **Yesung? Tidak tau wahahah silahkan tebak-tebakan sendiri :p muehehe sudah dlanjut ya :)

jung hyo ra : sudah dlanjut ya :)

**fieeloving13****:** sudah dlanjut ya :)

.

.

YAK! Sudah selesai membalas review :) Terimakasih banyak untuk semua yang review :) Juga —mungkin— untuk yang baca tapi tidak meninggalkan review terimasih juga :) Aku nggak nyangka ternyata ada yang mau baca juga :') Hueeeee terharu *plak* Untuk segala kekurangannya, aku minta maaf :')

Sekedar memberi tau, aku ini kelahiran Desember 1997. Jadi, jangan panggil author ya-_- apalagi dipanggil eonni-_- ketuaan hueeeeeeeeeeee *plakplakplak-_-*

Reader yang baik adalah reader yang meninggalkan jejaknya setelah membaca. So, mind to leave your review? :')

Sincerely...

Devi AF


	3. Chapter 2

Orang itu semakin mendekat. Dengan berbekal rasa penasaran, Ryeowook berniat membalik badan ke arah belakang dengan tergesa. Seharusnya tubuhnya saja yang berbalik, tidak perlu 'properti' yang ia bawa turut dibawa berbalik. Apa Ryeowook tidak berfikir bahwa bisa saja gagang pada alat mengepel itu—

PRAANNGG

—menyenggol sesuatu yang akhirnya terjatuh.

Mata bulat Ryeowook melebar, mulutnya terbuka tak kalah lebar. Dengan cepat ia mendongakkan kepalanya, bermaksud untuk melihat sosok di depannya.

"Ah, Mianhamnida, Mianhamnida, Tuan. Sekali lagi, Mianhamnida. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Sungguh aku tid—" Ryeowook seketika terdiam dengan wajah yang perlahan memucat.

Ketika menyamar, sejatinya kita juga menyamarkan segala sesuatu yang mencurigakan dalam diri, bukan? Termasuk suara, bukan begitu? Dan Oh, bodohnya Ryeowook melupakan itu, ia lupa untuk mengubah suara murni khas perempuannya menjadi...setidaknya lebih berat layaknya laki-laki.

Mata setajam elang di depan Ryeowook memincing. Iris obsidian itu bergerak memperhatikan sosok mungil yang tengah menunduk tersebut. Tatapannya tajam, penuh selidik.

"Kau...?"

GLUK

"Siapa kau?"

O-ow...

.

.

Main Cast :

Kim Ryeowook (20 tahun)

Kim Jongwoon aka Yesung (23 tahun)

Other Cast : Bermunculan seiring berjalannya waktu *plak-_-

Pairing : YeWook.

Genre : Drama/ Romance/Friendship

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Cast milik pemilik mereka masing-masing tak terkecuali cerita ini yang adalah milikku :D

Warning: **Genderswitch**, **OOC**, Typo(s) bertebaran , bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, kekurangan dimana-mana, Ide pasaran, Jalan cerita kacau, dan masih perlu perbaikan disana-sini. Kesamaan semua unsur dalam Fanfiction ini murni ketidaksengajaan :) Sebuah karangan dengan tujuan menghibur, tidak ada yang lain!

**A/N : Untuk keperluan cerita, aku menggunakan lagu Super Junior-No Other sebagai lagu 4Ever disini. Harap beri pemakluman :)**

**Don't Like?**

** Don't Read! Don't Bash everything!**

.

.

Part 2

.

.

Belum suka bukan berarti tidak suka.

Sebal belum tentu benci.

.

.

Keheningan masih mengepung keduanya. Mereka terdiam cukup lama di lobi gedung yang nampak sepi.

Ryeowook berkali-kali merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Ia lupa berlatih mengubah suara soprannya menjadi... ya, setidaknya tenor —karena ia tahu suaranya yang melengking sulit untuk dibuat-buat berat seperti khas suara bash.

Uh, harusnya ia menyetting otaknya dalam mode : menyamar.

Tapi... salahkan saja Kibum dan Key yang lupa mengajarinya hal semacam itu. Ryeowook benar-benar berniat mencekik keduanya nanti. Ingatkan Ryeowook untuk tidak lupa melakukannya!

Yesung sendiri menghela napasnya, jengah. Oke, apa dia semenakutkan itu hingga sosok di depannya ini bergetar dengan kepala yang tertunduk dalam.

"Baiklah, kau... selesaikan ini dulu. Kau ini office boy kan?—"

Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya di samping telinga Ryeowook.

"—meski gadungan."

Tubuh Ryeowook semakin bergetar dengan dadanya yang terasa bergemuruh. Dengan dua kali anggukan cepat dia langsung berjongkok dan membersihkan pecahan kaca yang berserakan di depan kakinya.

Ryeowook mengutuk gagang alat mengepel yang ia bawa. Kenapa juga harus pakai acara menyenggol gelas yang di bawa laki-laki itu —begitu Ryeowook menyebutnya. Bersyukurlah Ryeowook, laki-laki itu ternyata membawa segelas _Strawberry Juice _yang dingin, bukan segelas minuman panas dengan asap mengepul. Huh, kalau sampai terjadi ia tidak tahu bagaimana nasib kaki laki-laki itu atau kakinya sendiri yang terkena tumpahannya. Rrr... tidak lupa Kibum dan Key yang akan paling disalahkan Ryeowook nantinya.

Dan si korban yang beruntungnya tidak apa-apa sudah menjauhkan diri dari Ryeowook dan pecahan gelas kaca yang tadi ia bawa. Ia berdiri di samping lift dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding lobi. Tangannya terlipat dan matanya tertumbu pada sosok mungil itu.

Yesung menatapnya lekat-lekat. Ia seperti mengenali sosok mungil itu.

Tubuhnya yang mungil...seperti pernah berjalan berdampingan dengannya.

Suaranya yang bening dan ringan... seperti pernah menyapanya di suatu waktu.

Wajahnya... seperti pernah mengulas senyum penuh keramahan.

Obsidian itu sama sekali belum mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia masih menatap setiap gerak-gerik Ryeowook. Diam-diam Yesung menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya —menahan diri untuk tidak terkekeh— ketika melihat Ryeowook terlihat takut-takut mengambil pecahan gelas kaca dan memasukkannya ke tempat sampah di sebelahnya—yang Yesung sendiri juga tidak tahu kapan tempat sampah itu sudah berada di samping Ryeowook.

Bibir Yesung terbuka, hendak mengatakan—

"Oi, Hyung!"

—pada Ryeowook untuk berhati-hati.

Urung, laki-laki itu tidak jadi mengatakannya. Ia justru menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang memanggilnya dengan volume di atas normal sehingga suaranya terdengar menggema di lobi yang sepi. Yesung merutuk, ingin rasanya menyumpal mulut itu dengan sepatunya.

"Oh, Hai Changmin! Mau kemana?" Tanya Yesung basa-basi, mencoba bersikap ramah meski nyatanya hasrat untuk menyumpal mulut magnae tukang makan itu dengan sepatunya masih ada.

Changmin keluar dari Lift yang ditumpanginya sendirian. Melihat tak ada siapa-siapa di dalam lift barusan dan lobi yang nampak lenggang, sepertinya hari ini Gedung Dorm sedang sepi. Bersyukurlah 4Ever mendapat hari free di saat Dorm sedang sepi.

Magnae tukang makan itu menyeringai sok misterius, "Aku ingin ke suatu tempat."

"Huh? Lalu yang lain?"

"Kyuhyun dan Yunho Hyung ada di dorm."

Changmin tersentak ketika hendak berjalan ke arah kanan justru melihat sosok mungil berpakaian khas office boy sedang berjongkok membelakanginya.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa, Hyung?" Tanya Changmin, melirik ke arah Ryeowook sebentar lalu melihat Yesung lagi dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat.

Iris obsidian itu menatap sebentar ke arah Ryeowook, "Hanya mengawasi office boy yang sedikit ceroboh." Jelas Yesung seraya menunjuk kakinya yang basah terkena tumpah _Strawberry Juice_.

"Benarkah?" tanya Changmin lagi, alisnya masih terangkat.

Yesung mengernyitkan dahi, sepenuhnya tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Changmin, "Benarkah?"

Changmin mengangguk sekali, lantas mencodongkan tubuhnya ke arah Yesung dan berbisik, "Benarkah dia Office Boy, perawakannya tidak seperti para Office Boy di dorm ini, Hyung."

"A-aaa... Sepertinya Office Boy baru."

Magnae itu mengelus-elus dagunya. Matanya memincing menatapi Ryeowook yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan pecahan gelas. Sejurus kemudian, ia mengangguk. Mungkin percaya, meski rasanya aneh.

"Baiklah, Hyung. Aku pergi dulu ya, Bye!"

"Ah, Min! Tolong panggilkan satu Office Boy, ya, untuk kemari."

"Ne."

Changmin mengangguk tanpa menoleh. Sepertinya, ia sedang terburu-buru. Entahlah.

"Hei, nona!"

Ryeowook yang baru saja memasukkan pecahan gelas terakhir langsung tersentak kecil ketika mendengar Yesung berseru. Namun, Ryeowook ragu untuk menoleh. Bisa saja kan Yesung berbicara pada orang lain. Seperti tadi, contohnya.

Sebenarnya, Ryeowook sengaja memperlambat gerakannya ketika tadi ada orang lain keluar dari lift dan memanggil laki-laki itu —dan sekarang Ryeowook tahu namanya Yesung. Ia memang sengaja begitu, takut-takut orang itu mencurigai wajahnya atau dirinya sendiri yang membuat dirinya dicurigai —seperti insiden kelepasan suara yang terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu. Ryeowook cukup pintar untuk tidak mengulangi kesalahan yang sama.

"Hei, nona Office Boy!"

Apa ada orang lain selain dirinya dan Yesung sekarang? Tapi, Ryeowook tidak merasakan ada derap langkah mendekat tertangkap telinganya.

Baiklah, mungkin itu panggilan untuk dirinya.

Ryeowook menoleh, dan mendapati Yesung sudah berdiri di ambang pintu lift.

"Ikut aku, itu biar dia yang urus." Perintah Yesung seraya berjalan masuk ke dalam lift.

Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dengan linglung. Dia menatap tumpahan Strawberry Juice dan beberapa pecahan kaca yang kecil lantas tersentak ketika mendapati seorang Office Boy berjalan menghampirinya.

"Hey, ayo!"

Tersentak lagi, namun yang ini Ryeowook langsung berdiri dan ikut masuk ke dalam lift.

.

—000—

.

Lift bergerak tenang, naik ke lantai 11. Di dalamnya juga tak kalah tenang. Dua penumpang yang menumpanginya terdiam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Jadi... kenapa?"

Ryeowook yang sedari bungkam dengan tertunduk dalam, tersentak kecil. Terlalu dalam melamun ia jadi mudah kaget begitu, padahal suara Yesung datar tak berintonasi. Tangan mungilnya menggenggam gagang alat pel dengan erat seiring giginya yang mengigit bibir bawahnya. Ryeowook merasa takut. Bagaimana jika si Yesung ini melaporkannya pada pihak berwajib? Oh, atau jika tak ada campur tangan pihak berwajib, bagaimana jika si Yesung ini menuntut bayaran atas apa yang terjadi? —meski sebenarnya untuk yang ini terdengar berlebihan mengingat Ryeowook hanya menyenggol segelas _Strawberry Juice_ yang harganya bahkan tidak lebih dari uang sakunya sehari-hari.

Oh, tidak, tidak. Ryeowook merasa terlalu muda untuk berurusan dengan hal-hal semacam itu.

"A-a-aku..." Mulut Ryeowook terbuka, mencoba mengeluarkan suara lebih lanjut, tapi justru malah mengecil volume suaranya.

Alis Yesung terangkat, wajahnya datar, dan ia masih sabar menunggu Ryeowook melanjutkan kata-katanya. Demi apapun, Yesung merasa sebal ditakuti begitu oleh Ryeowook. Ia hanya bertanya, tidak ada niat jahat apa pun. Ish, jinjja!

"...Aku menemani temanku kemari. Tapi, aku malah kebingungan mencari lift." Bagus, sekalinya Ryeowook berhasil mengeluarkan suara, yang keluar justru kalimat yang terucap cepat tanpa jeda.

Kini dahi Yesung yang mengernyit menggantikan alis sebelah kanan yang terangkat. Tidak, jika Ryeowook berfikir Yesung tidak menangkap kalimatnya, Ryeowook tentu salah. Yesung mendengarnya jelas. Hanya saja maksudnya yang membuat Yesung mengernyit dahi.

Menemani teman?

"Dia menungguku di lantai 11." Ryeowook memberi penjelasan lebih lanjut.

Obsidian Yesung melirik layar kecil di samping pintu lift, kenapa bisa kebetulan? Tadi dia menekan angka 11 disana.

"Maksudku, kenapa kau menyamar begitu? Aku tau kau orang baik, sepertinya. Hanya saja aku bisa lihat kau tidak benar-benar seorang Office Boy. Kau seorang Yeoja, kan?"

Bagaimana bisa Yesung tahu?

Ryeowook mendongak cepat dan mendapati wajah Yesung yang terarah lurus ke pintu lift. Gadis bersurai coklat madu itu menunduk lagi. Alih-alih menunduk, Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya dengan gerakan ragu.

"Sudah kubilang, aku menemani temanku."

"Untuk apa?"

Agaknya Ryeowook ragu mengatakannya. Tapi, tidak dapat dipungkiri, gadis itu merasa seperti harus jujur pada si Yesung ini.

"Dia bilang ingin menemui seseorang." Ah, beberapa orang maksudku, lanjut Ryeowook dalam hati.

Terdengar mencurigakan memang. Tapi, entahlah kenapa Yesung tak mau ambil pusing. Dan lagi, harusnya Yesung mempermasalahkan ini —dimana ada orang lain yang tidak berkepentingan terlebih lagi itu orang asing masuk ke dalam Dorm, berkeliaran bahkan sekarang ada di sampingnya. Yesung juga tidak begitu mengerti. Yesung merasa biasa saja menanggapinya, ia hanya berfirasat orang ini orang yang baik. Begitulah.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit, Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya juga. Yesung menoleh ke samping, mengamati gadis dengan seragam Office Boy kebesaran yang kini menatapnya juga dengan bibir bawah yang tergigit.

Sungguh, awalnya Yesung mengira mungkin gadis ini hanya mirip dengan gadis bersurai madu sore itu. Ia pernah dengar, dulu teman semasa kecilnya pernah memberi tahunya satu hal dengan ke-sok-tahu-an khas anak kecil yang tak tertahankan.

**_'Di dunia ini, setiap orang punya tujuh kembaran loh, Jongwoon.'_**

Dan mungkin sosok yang dihadapannya ini adalah satu dari tujuh kembaran gadis yang ditemuinya di suatu sore, kala itu.

Tapi, mendengar suara ringan dan beningnya, mendapati tubuh mungilnya, melihat wajah polosnya —meski Yesung tidak melihat rambut senada warna madu sebagai mahkota kepala sosok di sampingnya ini—, Yesung tak tahan untuk tidak bertanya lebih detail.

"Siapa namamu?"

"K-kim Ryeowook."

DEG

**_'Ah, matta. Siapa namamu?'_**

**_'Ryeowook, Kim Ryeowook.'_**

Ingatan Yesung bergerak mundur, memutar ulang satu kejadian di suatu sore tempo hari. Dan segala hal yang membuat Yesung mengira sosok ini adalah gadis yang waktu itu menolongnya berkelebat di otaknya.

Jadi, ternyata benar, ya?

"Kau sendiri, siapa namamu?

"Yesung."

Oh, Yesung.

DEG.

Ryeowook tertegun. Matanya yang bulat semakin membulat. Mulutnya setengah menganga. Dan tubuhnya menegang.

Padahal, saat tadi di depan lift Ryeowook sudah mendengar bahwa nama laki-laki di sampingnya ini adalah Yesung. Tapi, kenapa baru sekarang Ryeowook menyadari satu hal.

Yesung itu... salah satu anggota 4Ever yang paling di puji Key dan Kibum, kan?

**_'Kurasa Yesung Hyung punya selera yang bagus. Bagaimana jika Yesung Hyung duluan yang memulainya?"_**

Dan, anggota yang waktu itu namanya disebut berulang kali di sebuah siaran Radio yang diputar Sungmin, kan? —Eh, kenapa Ryeowook ingat yang ini?

Ryeowook menoleh ke arah Yesung dengan gerakan pelan, seolah-olah ada efek slow motion ikut andil di dalamnya. Ia merasa gugup. Padahal kan, Ryeowook tidak mengagumii sosok Yesung di sampingnya ini. Kenapa harus gugup, huh?

TING

Pintu Lift terbuka, detik itu juga Yesung langsung berjalan keluar. Meninggalkan Ryeowook yang masih terpaku tak percaya.

.

—000—

.

Dua gadis berseragam Office Boy dan satu laki-laki berperawakan tinggi dengan tubuh atletis nampak mulai bosan menunggu seseorang yang tak kunjung datang. Dua gadis itu sesekali menggerutu juga sesekali mondar-mandir di tikungan lobi lantai 11. Hanya satu yang terlihat sabar sambil sesekali tersenyum geli melihat kekasihnya menggerutu tak jelas. Dia, Choi Siwon.

Jangan berfikir Key dan Kibum tidak melakukan apapun sementara Ryeowook kesusahan mencari lift di lantai dasar dengan seragam kebesaran yang aneh. Key dan Kibum juga sama, mereka menyamar juga menjadi Office Boy. Namun, sepertinya Key dan Kibum lebih beruntung kali ini, mereka sampai di lantai 11 dengan mudah.

Jadi, salahkan saja keberuntungan yang sedang tidak berpihak pada Ryeowook.

TING

Sampai pada akhirnya pintu lift yang sedari tadi menjadi fokus mata mereka menanti seseorang terbuka. Menampakkan dua orang berbeda kelamin yang berdiri berdampingan.

DEG

Detik itu juga, saat laki-laki di dalam lift berjalan perlahan keluar, Key dan Kibum yang sedari tadi mondar-mandir dan menggerutu menjadi diam dan bungkam. Mata mereka melebar seiring langkah laki-laki itu yang semakin mendekat. Tubuh mereka kaku, sementara otak mereka mendadak kosong. Ini sulit dipercaya.

Di depan sana, seseorang yang mereka kagumi berjalan ke arah mereka dengan raut wajah yang tenang.

Dia, Yesung.

Sosok yang memegang posisi 'Leader' di grupnya.

Sosok yang menyandang gelar Art Of Voice sejak debut pertama kali.

Sosok yang paling mereka puji dari empat anggota 4Ever.

Semakin kagetlah mereka melihat satu orang lagi berjalan mengikuti Yesung di belakang, nampaknya ia baru saja keluar dari lift yang sama dengan Yesung.

Itu...

...Kim Ryeowook.

.

—000—

.

Kini, mereka berada di sebuah ruang tamu tempat 4Ever tinggal selama ini. Ryeowook terduduk di sofa berkapasitas tiga orang bersama Kibum dan Key. Di samping Kibum ada Siwon yang duduk sendiri. Dan di depan mereka ada Yesung, Kyuhyun dan Yunho —Tidak ada Changmin, tadi kan dia bilang akan pergi ke 'suatu—tempat'.

Sebelum masuk, Siwon sudah menjelaskan pada ketiganya mengenai maksud mereka kemari. Dan ketiganya membuka pintu dorm mereka dengan senang hati. Mereka bilang bukan masalah, justru mereka senang ada seorang penggemar yang mengunjungi mereka.

Satu poin yang didapat Ryeowook dari 4Ever. Mereka... baik.

Kini Ryeowook mulai merasa bosan. Alih-alih merasa bosan, Ryeowook memperhatikan 3 orang di depannya yang kini sedang mengobrol akrab dengn Kibum dan Key. Juga sesekali Siwon ikut angkat bicara.

Ada Yunho—Ryeowook tahu karena tadi dia memperkenalkan dirinya, padahal tidak diminta— , anggota bermata musang yang nampak kalem. Dia menanggapi obrolan Key dan Kibum dengan tenang dan penuh kehangatan juga sesekali tersenyum ramah. Tidak buruk, pikir Ryeowook.

Di samping Yunho ada Kyuhyun—Ryeowook tahu karena dia sering mendengar nama ini ketika Sungmin bercerita dengannya— , anggota yang jahil, penggila _games_ sejati namun jago matematika —Oke, Ryeowook tahu ini karena Sungmin selalu mengatakannya juga. Ternyata Kyuhyun tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang Sungmin sering tunjukkan fotonya. Tampan. Eonni kau tidak salah pilih, Ryeowook membatin.

Beralih lagi, ada Yesung —Ehm, baiklah Ryeowook tahu ini karena dia yang bertanya sendiri— , anggota yang nampaknya ramah dan baik. Buktinya dia tadi tersenyum dan dengan senang hati mengiyakan keinginan Key dan Kibum yang minta dipeluk. Tidak dapat dipungkiri, dia tampan, hidungnya mancung, iris obsidian yang menghuni sepasang mata sipit itu—DEG. Sedang menatapnya intens saat ini! Uh mati aku, Ryeowook mengeluh dalam hati.

Dengan segera Ryeowook memutuskan pandangan dengan Yesung. Dan perhatian Ryeowook tentang 3 orang di depannya buyar seketika.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Ryeowook-ssi?" Yesung bertanya, serentak semua mata menatapnya saat ini.

Key merangkul Ryeowook dengan tersenyum riang, "Ryeowook memang pemalu. Padahal dia sangat mengagumi kalian."

MWO?

Mata Ryeowook melotot tegas pada Key. Siapa yang Key bilang 'sangat—mengagumi—kalian' itu? Demi apapun, Ryeowook ingin menggetok kepala Key sekarang juga. Sejak kapan Ryeowook mengagumi boyband beranggotakan 4 orang ini?—Meski sebenarnya Ryeowook juga tidak membencinya.

Ish, Key, Jinjja!

"Iya, Ryeowook memang begitu sifatnya." Kata Kibum, mendukung Key.

Kali ini Kibum yang mendapat pelototan tegas dari Ryeowook.

Yesung tampak mengulas seringaian di raut mukanya yang tampak antusias, "Jinjja?! Apa dia mengagumiku juga?"

"TENTU SAJA!"

"SANGAT SANGAT MENGAGUMIMU, OPPA!"

Key dan Kibum berseru dengan antusias juga. Anehnya, Ryeowook malah diam saja dengan wajah bodohnya.

Sungguh, Ryeowook ingin bicara, hanya saja ia merasa susah membuka suara.

GREP

Ryeowook terlonjak kaget saat sebuah lengan menarik dirinya untuk bangkit dari duduknya. Lalu, setelah itu menggiringnya untuk berdiri di sampingnya. Yesung, pemilik tangan itu.

"Nah, Ayo berfoto!"

"Eh?"

"Hana, dul, set."

KLIK

.

—000—

.

**_'Nah, Ayo berfoto!'_**

**_'Eh?'_**

Deru mesin kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di jalan kota Seoul turut menguntungkan Ryeowook karena dengan begitu bisa meredam dada Ryeowook yang terdengar bergemuruh. Wajahnya memerah, tapi Ryeowook merasa diuntungkan lagi dengan posisinya dekat jendela. Karena dengan begitu ia bisa beralasan —jika ditanya Key, sahabatnya dengan tingkat keingintahuan yang hampir tak bisa di toleransi— bahwa wajahnya memerah akibat sinar matahari. Agak aneh memang mengingat apa iya sinar matahari sore sebegitu panasnya?

Konyolnya dua hal aneh yang kini terjadi pada Ryeowook itu terjadi ketika sebuah kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu membayangi ingatannya. Ryeowook benar-benar tak habis pikir dan berniat mengecek kondisinya ke dokter, jika perlu.

Ryeowook berkali-kali merutuki dirinya : Ini aneh! Ini konyol! Tidak wajar!

Juga, Ryeowook berkali-kali menyugesti dirinya : Aku kan bukan penggemarnya! Mana mungkin begini? Aku pasti sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Iya, benar!

Dan sekarang Ryeowook terlihat bodoh ketika sibuk bergulat dengan akal dan pikirannya.

"Ryeowookie, kau masih marah?"

Ryeowook tersentak kecil. Suara Kibum yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam telinganya sukses menghentikan pergulatan akal dan pikirannya.

Wajah manis itu meringis pada Kibum yang kini sedang menoleh ke belakang dari bangku depan. Kini Ryeowook, Kibum, Key sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari Gedung Dorm dengan menggunakan mobil Siwon dan dikemudikan sendiri oleh pemiliknya. Kibum duduk di depan, tepat di samping kekasihnya. Sementara dua bangku di belakang, diisi oleh Ryeowook dan Key.

Ryeowook itu tidak marah, asal tahu saja Kibum. Dia hanya jengkel, sangat jengkel. Tapi, itu tadi. Sekarang? Dijamin, Ryeowook bahkan lupa niatnya yang ingin menyalahkan, memukul dan menyekik Kibum dan Key sang pelaku utama.

Jelas saja lupa jika sekarang Ryeowook justru sibuk memikirkan hal yang sangat aneh menimpa dirinya, bagi Ryeowook.

"Ti-tidak, kok."

Kibum dan Key menghela napas lega. Sangat bersyukur jika Ryeowook tidak marah, dengan begitu mereka tidak perlu repot-repot merogoh kocek yang sangat dalam hanya untuk membujuk Ryeowook dengan iming-iming Ice Cream dalam porsi besar.

Namun, detik berikutnya, Key memekik kencang. Membuat Siwon yang sedang menyetir terlonjak kaget. Rrr... dasar Key!

"Hey, Ryeowook! Tadi kamu kan satu lift dengan Yesung Oppa. Bagaimana rasanya?" Key bertanya dengan tidak sabar. Kini, tubuhnya mencondong antusias ke arah Ryeowook, yang dengan na'asnya membuat Ryeowook membentur pintu mobil di sampingnya karena saking kagetnya ia menerima tingkah Key yang hyperaktiv.

"Biasa saja." Jawab Ryeowook acuh setelah menyamankan duduknya.

Tentu saja biasa. Namun, jadi tidak biasa ketika insiden kecerobohan Ryeowook terjadi. Oke, Ryeowook memang berniat tidak menceritakan kejadian itu pada Kibum, terlebih pada Key. Tidak! Key akan bersikap lebih dari ini jika Ryeowook benar-benar menceritakannya.

Mata Key membelalak, "HAH? Kalau aku jadi kau aku sudah pasti pingsan di tempat!"

Oke, Key berlebihan.

Kibum yang sedari tadi menatap ke belakang menggeleng maklum. Sudah tidak heran dengan sikap Key.

"Kau berlebihan Key! Kalau aku sih, cukup memeluknya dan mengobrol dengan baik."

"Enak saja main peluk-peluk, ingatlah nona Kibum kau punya tuan muda Choi." Key meledek dengan menjulurkan lidah setelahnya. Yang diledeki mendelik, sementara Siwon yang merasa dirinya diikutsertakan hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Kau juga harus ingat Key, kau sudah punya Lee Jinki manusia setengah ayam itu."

Kini Key yang mendelik, alis tebal bak semut beriring itu bertaut satu sama lain pertanda tidak suka. Yang benar saja kekasihnya disebut 'Manusia—Setengah—Ayam'.

Satu gadis yang sejenak diam, kini memutarkan bola matanya. Apa suasana ribut di dalam mobil terdengar sampai ke luar? Malu kau, Kim Ryeowook!

"Kau... apa benar merasa biasa saja, Wookie?" tanya Key memastikan. Pasalnya ia merasa heran, bagaimana bisa pesona seorang Yesung berdampak 'Biasa—Saja' di mata Ryeowook. Ish Jinjja, Ryeowook sepertinya ada kelainan, kata Key.

Ryeowook tertegun. Memang benar kan biasa saja? Iya, memang benar. Mari kesampingkan kenyataan bahwa Ryeowook sempat memuji Yesung tampan, sempat terpaku tak percaya bahwa sosok yang berada satu lift dengannya adalah seorang Yesung, sempat merasakan dadanya bergemuruh dan wajahnya memerah. Lupakan!

"Tentu saja. Aku kan... tidak menyukainya."

Mata Key memincing, sementara Ryeowook meneguk ludah lambat-lambat.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya?"

Kibum mengangguk, "Jangan bilang tidak, kau hanya belum menyukainya saja."

GLUK

Dan Ryeowook... tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

.

—000—

.

Iris obsidiannya memandangi layar Handphoneya dengan senyum puas. Dia berpikir, nampaknya ia ahli juga dalam bidang photographer. Kini iris obisdian itu mengedar ke sekitarnya, sekedar mengecek beberapa orang lainnya yang nampak sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Yesung memandangi Kyuhyun dengan alis bertaut. Anak itu sedang menelepon dengan tersenyum sendiri. Taruhan dengan Yesung itu pasti Sungmin, kekasih Kyuhyun.

Merasa jengah ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang mengingatkannya akan nasibnya yang tidak punya kekasih, pandangan Yesung beralih ke Changmin. Magnae itu kini sedang menonton televisi dengan wajah muram.

Yesung terkikik. Setidaknya tidak hanya dia yang mengenaskan disini. Ternyata, Changmin juga. Sejam yang lalu Yesung mendapati anak itu membuka pintu dengan wajah lesu. Ketika ditanya kenapa, katanya Kencannya yang ia bilang 'ke—suatu—tempat' itu gagal karena Victoria—gadis yang diajaknya kencan— turut serta mengajak Nickhun —yang dianggap Changmin adalah Rivalnya. Jadilah mereka kencan bertiga. Hancurlah mood seorang Shim Changmin saat itu. Changmin yang malang.

CKLEK

Pemikiran Yesung tentang betapa malangnya Changmin terhenti seketika ketika mendapati pintu terbuka. Nampaklah Yunho yang baru datang seraya membuka tudung jaketnya. Satu lagi orang yang sama malangnya dengan dirinya dan Changmin. Yunho juga tak jauh beda. Laki-laki bermata musang itu sedang dirundung kerinduan pada mantan kekasihnya—yang sejujurnya Yunho masih mencintainya. Mereka harus putus ketika awal-awal Yunho menjadi seroang bintang. Sekali lagi, Yunho yang malang.

"Hyung, tadi manager Hyung menyampaikan sesuatu padaku. Dia bilang aku harus menyampaikannya pada kalian." Kata Yunho selepas mendudukkan diri di samping Changmin. Sempat mengernyit dahi Yunho ketika mendapati teman sekamarnya terlihat muram dengan wajah berlipat itu.

"Apa?" Tanya Yesung seraya menaruh Handphonenya di saku celananya.

"Sebentar ya, Chagi." Kyuhyun berbicara pada seseorang di seberang sana melalui Handphonenya, kemudian ikut menatap Yunho.

Changmin? Dengan enggan dan wajah yang masih bertekuk, ia menghadapkan diri ke arah Yunho.

"Reality Show yang mengundang kita sebagai bintang tamu akan dilaksanakan minggu depan dan berlokasi di Strawberry Cafe."

Kyuhyun menyeringai pada Yunho, "Aku sudah tahu." Lantas melanjutkan acara 'mari—berpacaran—melalui—telepon'.

"Oh, sepertinya menyenangkan." Ini respon dari Changmin. Datar intonasianya dengan wajah yang masih bertekuk. Bocah itu masih dalam suasana Badmood ternyata.

Di sisi lain Yesung terdiam. Mendengar Strawberry Cafe ia jadi teringat segelas Strawberry Juice yang diberikan managernya tadi siang. Dan itu mengingatkannya juga pada insiden yang dialaminya dengan gadis bernama Ryeowook.

Yesung mendengus, berusaha untuk tidak tertawa. Akan terlihat aneh jika tertawa tanpa sebab begitu. Yang pasti, jika mengingat wajah manis yang terlihat begitu panik itu terlihat begitu lucu. Yesung jadi ingin tertawanya jika mengingatnya.

Jadi, Ryeowook, ya?

.

—000—

.

_Neo gateun saram tto opseo juwireuldureobwado_

_Geujeo georeohdeongeol eodiseo channi_

_Neo gatchi joheun saram neo gatchi joheun saram neo_

_gatchi joheun ma eum neo gatchi joheun seonmul_

_Neomu dahaeng iya aesseo neore jikyeojul geu_

_Sarami baro naraseo eodiseo channi_

_Na gatchi haengbokhan nom Na gatchi haengbokhan nom_

_Na gatchi unneun geureon choegoro haengbokhan nom_

SRET

"Yak! Kangin, kembalikan remotenya. Palli!"

"Shireo! Apa sih yang sedang kau tonton?"

Sore yang cerah untuk dijadikan waktu bersantai meski itu hanya sekedar menonton televisi. Seharusnya, bisa menjadi sangat indah jika menikmatinya dengan menonton televisi yang menayangkan empat lelaki tampan dengan suara memukau, hanya saja menjadi sangat kacau jika 'acara—bersantai—di—sore—hari' itu diusik oleh orang menyebalkan. Tidak peduli itu siapa, sekalipun suami sendiri. Yang namanya mengganggu, tetap saja mengganggu.

"Yak! Mereka idola tampanku, Kanginnie. Sudah ah, kembalikan remotenya!" Leeteuk tetap berusaha meraih remote dalam genggaman Kangin, suaminya. Alisnya bertaut tidak suka, seenaknya saja menganggu acara bersantainya yang menyenangkan.

"Tidakkah kau lihat, Chagi? Aku lebih tampan, tahu!" Kangin menggeram tertahan ketika remote dalam genggamannya berhasil direbut istrinya. Tidak tahu saja, Kangin kini sedang cemburu berat. Terlebih lagi jika rivalnya —Sungguh, konyol jika Kangin menganggap idola istrinya adalah rivalnya— itu... ehm ya Kangin akui memang lebih tampan darinya. Ah, tapi Kangin yang tampan tetap saja tampan. Benar kan, Kangin?

Leeteuk berdecih lantas mendumel, "Mananya dari dirimu yang tampan, Racoon?!"

"Tapi kenyataannya kau mau menikahiku."

Tidak peduli Kangin bicara apa, Leeteuk tetap saja memfokuskan diri pada tayangan di Televisi. Jarang-jarang ia bisa melihat 4Ever —Idola tampannya, kata Leeteuk— di televisi. Biasanya kan wanita menginjak kepala empat ini disibukkan dengan pekerjaan sebagai ibu rumah tangganya.

"Demi ketampananku, Teukie! Ini seharusnya menjadi tontonan putri kita, bukannya kau! Ingat umur, Chagi."

PLETAK

"Bisa diam tidak?!"

Kangin langsung bungkam seketika. Oke, lebih baik menurut, kan? Daripada dia harus rela tidur luar untuk beberapa waktu. Jika sudah begitu, mau tidur dimana? Di kamar putrinya? Tentu saja tidak, gadis itu pasti menolaknya mentah-mentah. Tidur di ruang tamu? Tidak, bagi kangin : tidak, terimakasih. Di luar dingin dan banyak nyamuk —meski kenyataanya perihal nyamuk itu sesungguhnya bohong.

Merasa jengah, Kangin mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru rumahnya yang bisa terjangkau mata. Pandangannya langsung terhenti ketika melihat putrinya baru saja keluar dari dapur dengan segelas air putih di tangannya. Teringat akan sesuatu, ia berniat memanggil putrinya yang hendak berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Ryeowookie, kemarilah."

Gadis dengan pakaian santai dan rambut cokelatnya yang terikat satu itu langsung menoleh. Tanpa diminta dua kali, ia mengubah arah jalannya menjadi ke ruang keluarga dimana ada Ayah dan Ibunya.

Dengah perlahan Ryeowook meletakkan gelas yang di bawanya di meja kecil dekat televisi. Kemudian mendudukkan diri di samping Ayahnya. Jadilah, keluarga kecil itu kini duduh bersebelahan di atas sofa berkapasitas 3 orang.

Sebelum duduk sempat di lihatnya layar televisi karena penasaran dengan apa yang sedang ditonton Ibunya. Alih-alih memastikan, Ryeowook memutar bola matanya jengah. 4Ever lagi, eoh? Kenapa semua orang begitu mengaguminya?!

"Waeyo, Appa?"

Kangin menyamankan duduknya, posisinya menyamping ke arah Ryeowook dan sedikit membelakangi Leeteuk. Sebal juga jika menghadap ke arah istrinya justru ia diacuhkan.

"Kemarin, ada beberapa pihak dari acara Reality Show di sebuah stasiun TV mendatangi Appa. Kata Donghae mereka tadinya mengunjungi Cafemu dan berniat menemuimu. Tapi, karena kau sedang kuliah, Donghae mengirimkan alamat kantor Appa dan jadilah mereka menemui Appa."

"Lalu?"

Sekali lagi, Pria berstatus suami dari seorang wanita bernama panggilan Leeteuk itu menyamankan duduknya. Ia berdehem sebentar, berniat berbicara pelan untuk memberi tahu satu hal pada putrinya.

"Mereka bilang, Reality Show mereka akan memakai Cafemu sebagai tempat berlangsungnya. Dan karena sepertinya tidak apa-apa, Appa mengiyakannya dan menandatangani kontraknya."

Ryeowook mengangguk, tidak berniat menanggapi. Karena sepertinya Ayah tersayangnya ini masih akan melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Dan kau tahu? Bintang tamu di Reality Show itu..."

Kangin menelan ludahnya sekedar untuk membasahi kerongkongannya. Sempat diliriknya Leeteuk yang masih menikmati acara menonton televisinya. Kangin serius, Leeteuk jangan sampai tahu. Kalau tidak... Kangin tidak membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

"...Mereka adalah—"

TING TONG

TING TONG

TING TONG

"RYEOWOOKIE!"

.

—000—

.

BLAM

Ryeowook selaku pemilik kamar menutup pintunya dengan kesal. Lantas langsung menatap dua gadis berstatus sahabat karibnya yang tengah duduk di atas ranjangnya justru cengengesan ketika mendapati mata Ryeowook yang melotot karena kesal.

Demi apapun, kenapa harus Key dan Kibum berkunjung ke rumahnya sekarang? Bukan sih, Ryeowook bukan tidak mau Key dan Kibum berkunjung ke rumahnya, hanya saja suasananya yang tidak tepat. Tadi kan, Ayahnya sedang berbicara sesuatu yang serius dengannya. Tapi, harus di tunda karena kedatangan dua makhluk hidup tidak berperiketamuan. Tolong jangan lupakan cara kedatangan mereka yang tidak bisa di toleransi. Menekan bel rumah dengan tidak sabaran lalu di sambung dengan teriakan merusak telinga.

Ish, Jinjja!

"Wookie, kau tau tidak?" Key membuka suara duluan, berusaha menurunkan kadar kekesalan seorang Kim Ryeowook.

Putri dari Kangin itu berkacak pinggang, "Tidak!"

"Ish, Ryeowookie tenanglah. Duduklah dulu." Kali ini suara Kibum yang dilembutkan.

Ryeowook menarik napasnya, mencoba mengontrol kekesalannya. Lalu, dengan sedikit enggan ia menarik kursi belajarnya dan mendudukkan diri diatas kursi.

"Nah, kalau begitu kan enak dilihat, bukan begitu, Key?"

Kekasih dari Onew itu mengangguk senang, "Ne."

Sekali lagi, Ryeowook memang terlalu baik untuk kedua sahabatnya. Lihatlah, kekesalannya itu kini berangsur-angsur menghilang hanya karena disuguhkan dua senyuman manis dari sahabatnya. Ryeowook memanglah tipe-tipe sahabat yang mudah luluh pada Key dan kibum.

"Jadi, sekarang apa?" Tanya Ryeowook saat rasa kesalnya sudah tidak ada.

"Ryeowook, benarkan Strawberry Cafe yang berlokasi dekat sini adalah milikmu?" Key bertanya antusias. Dimatanya terlihat kilat-kilat kebahagiaan yang tak tertahankan.

"Ne, kau sudah tahu itu. Waeyo?"

Kini Kibum dan Key saling berpandangan. Lantas setelah seolah mereka cukup berbicara melalu mata mereka, keduanya bersorak riang. Jangan lupakan Key yang meninju udara berkali-kali. Gadis itu terlampau senang.

"Kau tahu? 4Ever akan menjadi bintang tamu di sebuah Reality Show. Dan Reality Show itu berlangsung di Strawberry Cafe. Cafe milikmu!"

HENING.

Ucapan Key seolah angin lalu di pendengaran Ryeowook.

Gadis yang duduk di atas kursi belajarnya itu memandang tidak peduli pada keduanya. Bahkan ketika kedua sahabatnya itu bersorak riang, saling ber-high-five satu sama lain dan sesekali meninju udara itu bukanlah hal menarik dimatanya. Terlalu membosankan. Tidak penting.

Ryeowook memutar kursi belajarnya yang memang bisa diputar. Dengan santai ia meraih buku-buku pelajarannya untuk jadwal kuliahnya besok. Tidak mau terlalu mengurusi dua manusia di belakangnya yang masih sibuk bersorak ria. Terlalu senang, mungkin.

Lagi pula, apa sesuatu yang disampaikan Key itu adalah sebuah hal penting bagi hidupnya. Tidak, kan?

Hanya karena 4Ever menjadi bintang tamu yang berlokasi di Strawberry Cafe, apakah itu hal yang patut dibesarkan?

Iya, 4Ever.

Di Strawberry Cafe.

Cafe yang dikelolanya itu.

DEG.

Dengan cepat Ryeowook memutar tubuh 180° dengan mata bulat yang membelalak lebar.

Coba Ulangi.

4Ever? Di Strawberry Cafe?

Iya, di Strawberry Cafe.

"MWO?!"

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

**Replay Review :**

Bluerose : Iya, rose reader yang baik :) Hahaha tega-tega begitu mereka saling menyayangi :D Enggak kok, Ryeowook nggak disuruh ganti rugi apapun, Yesung kan baik XD hohoho.

fieeloving13 : Emang kamu line berapa? Kelas berapa? ._. Jadi...aku tua nih? TAT Hueeeeeee *plak-_-

parkhyun : Enggak, duo kibum nggak Cuma nunggu hasil mereka juga nyamar kok._. YAP Seratus Kyu emang pacar ming \(^_^)/

ryeofha2125 : Eonni? Jadi...aku tua nih :( wkwkwk

Yewook unieq : yeaaayyyyy ada YWS \(^_^)/

Kyute EvilMagnae : Hallo eonni '-')/ Ffmu mana ? :p

choi Ryeosomnia : KYAAAAAAAAAA AMPUN EOMMA -_-v YAPYAP Itu emang Yesung SERATUS deh SERATUS \(^_^)/ Konflik? Konflik baru keluar kalo Yewook udah mulai saling kenal dan deket ._. Aih, ceritamu lebih bagus eon ;;)

Kim Anna : Hallo '-')/ /kibar-kibar kiki boneka jerapah Ryeowook(?)/ Woah santai ya :O /ikutan berjemur/ /ikutan kibar bendera YWS/ Ada nggak ya? :p jawabannya setelah iklan-iklan berikut ini XD HAHAHA

R'Rin4869 : Eh beneran nggak pa-pa baca? Tapi kamu nyaman kan ? u,u Iya itu emang tipe Ryeowook tapi karena Ryeowook disini Genderswitch jadi dipindahtangankan(?) ke yesung hohoho, (Jadi, apa mataku sudah seperti mata kucing? *O*) wkwkwk Iya dong sama '-')/ Eiya tapi kamu kelas berapa? ._.

kryopryeong : Emang siapa yang mau bawa Ryeowook ke Yesung coba? :p wkwkwk *plak-_-

Unieq : Yah, jangan todong aku. Aku nggak punya apa-apa(?) TAT

viiaRyeosom : Aih, jangan memuji gitu eon. Punya eonni lebih bagus :) Nih typonya /sodorin typo(?)/ Pacar sungmin? Udah kejawab disini kan? :p Iya Ryeowook cemburu soalnya dia masih jomblo kalah sama sungmn wkwkwk Sayangnya bukan changmin eon /pasang muka sedih/ '-' Oiya hey eon! Ffmu kapan update? :p

niisaa9 : kenapa deg-degan? ._. Memangnya aku buat kamu jantungan ya? *plak-_- Ryeowook nyamar karena diminta juga karena dia sayang sama Key-Kibum makanya rela wkwkwk

Mlie : Terimakasih berniat baca :)

cloud prince : Iya, kan udah aku pasang tulisan "OOC" pake bold segala, jadi maaf ya kalo Yesungnya jadi lain dari biasanya gini XD wkwkwk. Iya Ryeowook baik karena aku baik :p *plak-_- muehehehe. Bukan, yang nyamperin itu pangeran hati Ryeowook eon:p Iyaya mereka rame kaya petasan._. Hati-hati eon, aku ini umur muda muka tua x_x #nahloh wkwkwkwk Iya, panggil saeng juga nggak pa-pa kok eon ;;)

lucianatasya : Hallo bebz '-')/ Kyumin banyak? Anda salah tempat nona ini ff yewook /digampar luci/ wkwkwk Perlu dikomen? Perlu lah :D Oiya, bisa kasih tau nggak dimana letak kesamaannya, tapi serius loh gua bikinnya nggak ngikutin siapapun -_- Soal Henry kenapa di panggil Henly? Nanti dijelasin sabar atuh :p muehehe

Riestha-tita : Namanya juga ngefans :D Untungnya mereka belum jadi sasaeng fans ya hohoho. SERATUS! Pacar Ming emang Kyu, yeayyyy \(^_^)/ Apakah semua pure couple? Jawabannya...setelah iklan-iklan berikut ini :p *plak-_-

jung hyo ra : Iya dia beneran loh suka ibunya kalo nggak suka udah jadi anak durhaka tuh-_- wkwkwk. Iya ryeowook jadi office boy. Itu jongwoon? SERATUS! Kamu bener \(^_^)/ Bukan nggak suka, Ryeowook Cuma belum suka XD hahaha

Yulia CloudSomnia : Iyadong, Ryeowook baik kan karena aku juga baik :p wkwkwk Ryeowook udah ketahuan dari awal-_- Hahaha

Greycells Lya : Jangan dipuji gitu, aku masih pemula :') Yapyapyap itu yesung SERATUS! Kamu bener \(^_^)/

RinriChoi : Aih jangan berlebihan gitu eon, karya eonni lebih bagus ;;) Yap betul banget itu yesung SERATUS buat eonni \(^_^)/ Dan ah matta, Ff "CAN" mu kapan update? Aku masih nungguin loh :P wkwkw

hanazawa kay : Yesung nggak gay, dia Cuma bercanda :p wkwkwk

YeHaeyeoja1 : Boleh ribut asal jangan rusuh ya :p hohoho. Iya nggak pa-pa aku juga suka review begitu XD muehehehe. Yapyapyap SERATUS buat kamu itu emang yesung \(^_^)/ Terimakasih, aih jadi malu /.\

.

.

Fiuhhhh selesai balesin review /tiup kuku/  
sejauh ini aku masih sempet balesin review. Alhamdulillah ya, sesuatu XD wkwkwk Apa ada yang tertinggal ? :)

Maaf atas keterlambatannya yang nggak bisa di toleransi lagi u,u Maaf, habis UN aku sempat kehilangan feel untuk ini ditambah lagi beberapa kegalauan yang menghampiri makin hilang feel lah u,u Tapi... malam ini aku bersyukur bisa menyelesaikan chap 2 :'D Fiuhhh

Aku nggak nyangka ternyata ada yang mau baca juga :') Hueeeee terharu *plak* Untuk segala kekurangannya, aku minta maaf :')

Terimakasih banyak untuk semua yang mau repot-repot review, favorite, follow fanfiction ini :) Juga —mungkin— untuk yang mau repot membaca tapi tidak meninggalkan jejak terimakasih juga :) Especially to :

**Parkhyun , Bluerose , fieeloving13 , ryeofha2125 , Yewook unieq , Kyute EvilMagnae , choi Ryeosomnia , Kim Anna , R'Rin4869 , skryopryeong , Unieq , viiaRyeosom , niisaa9 , Mlie , cloud prince , lucianatasya , Riestha-tita , jung hyo ra , Yulia CloudSomnia , Greycells Lya , RinriChoi , hanazawa kay dan YeHaeyeoja1**

Oiya, ada satu lagi yang mau aku kasih tau ke kalian semua. Bagi silent reader, ayo mari taubat :) Berbagi feedback bersama itu nggak rugi kok ;;) Kasian loh sama author yang jumlah sidersnya banyak :O Kalian nggak kasian? Karena jumlah siders juga yang bikin beberapa author pindah media dan itu menyusahkan reader yang lainnya :'( Kata guruku, apa yang kalian lakukan suatu saat pasti dibales lebih. Jadi intinya yang berbaik hati ngasih feedback pasti nanti dapet balesan lebih. Gitu juga sama siders :) Nah, ayo mulai sekarang say "GOOD BYE" buat Siders :) Serius berbagi feedback itu menyenangkan :D

Nah, Pembaca yang baik adalah pembaca yang meninggalkan jejak setelah membaca :) So, mind to leave your feedback? :}

Sincerely,

Devi AF


End file.
